


Pilgrimages

by kurage_hime



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, lies and manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/pseuds/kurage_hime
Summary: Bodhi agrees to deliver a message.





	Pilgrimages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



He had dreamt of graduating at the top of his Academy class. He had dreamt of becoming a TIE-fighter pilot.

Unfortunately, neither of those things had happened. He had become a lowly cargo freighter pilot instead.

He had never dreamt of falling desperately, head over heels in love with a man twice his age. He had never dreamt of then being forced to conduct his affair with this man in secret, able to rendezvous once or twice at most per standard lunar cycle in a half-empty storage unit deep inside a top-secret Imperial installation.

Yet both of these things _had_ happened. Were these things fortunate or unfortunate? He didn’t know, but fact of the matter was, they were happening to him.

Right now.

Bodhi squeezed his eyes shut and bit hard into the back of his hand to stifle his moans as Galen Erso, Eadu’s top research scientist, thrust deeper into him.

No time for slow seduction, languid foreplay, or sentimental lovemaking. It was fast and hard, dirty and awkward, and this was how it always was for them.

There wasn’t enough room in the storage unit to recline, so they had to stand, Bodhi bent at the waist over a packing crate, his trousers pooling around his ankles, Galen rutting remorselessly behind him. His fingers dug bruises into Bodhi’s hips, and his mouth was a hot, moist smear against the nape of Bodhi’s neck as they both came, almost simultaneously.

No time for much in terms of cleanup either. Bodhi would be feeling a wet squelch in his undergarments on the whole of the return journey back to base. And he’d be feeling a sweet, phantom ache when he tucked himself into his sleeping berth tonight.

That made him happy. Anything which involved Galen made him very happy.

After they were finished and their clothing had been set (more or less) aright, Galen escorted him back to the landing pad. Security was high, and absolutely no one, and certainly not lowly freighter pilots, were allowed to walk the installation’s halls alone without pre-approved clearance.

As they approached the blast doors, Bodhi fumbled his code cylinder – he was still trembling, muscles a bit loose from their storage unit activities earlier, he supposed – and it went clattering to the floor.

Galen retrieved it for him before it rolled too far, and then, with a shrug and a mild smile, he placed it against the scanner before handing it to Bodhi.

“Bodhi Rook.” Galen echoed the words on the scanner readout as the blast doors opened.

It seemed like a strange time to be saying Bodhi’s full name.

“A name common in the Jedha system, if I’m not mistaken,” Galen remarked.

This familiarity with his homeworld didn’t surprise Bodhi; countless millions from everywhere else in the galaxy had made sacred pilgrimages there. “Yes, I was born and raised in NiJedha.”

They walked slowly out onto the landing pad. The weather was unseasonably mild, the bright light of Eadu’s blue sun warm on their faces, and neither man was in any particular hurry to part from the other.

“I’ve been to the Holy City,” Galen said. “An amazing place, so steeped in history. I went for work—”

“Ah, your kyber crystal research. Of course,” Bodhi interjected.

“—but my wife and daughter were free to take in all the sights and chat up the locals,” Galen continued as if he had not heard, his mind focused on the past. “Jyn must’ve made five new bosom friends in the space of five days.”

Bodhi’s heart sank, and his skin went hot and then cold. Galen had never mentioned a spouse before! He’d been hoping that maybe—

“We separated not long after. Lyra said that I was married to my work, not to her, and she was right. She took sole custody of Jyn.” Galen’s expression was wistful, sad.

Oh, Bodhi thought to himself, _oh_. The tension inside him began to release.

“I don’t regret the separation, but on occasion I do wonder about Jyn. She’s close to your age, a woman grown, but she hasn’t been in contact in years. Last holo she sent, though, she mentioned she’s still in touch with one of the friends she made on our visit to Jedha. I wonder…”

Bodhi gathered himself together. Unscheduled travel to and from the Jedha moon was restricted to highly-placed Imperial Navy personnel and a relative handful of very fortunate pilgrims nowadays. He wasn’t even allowed to visit his own home! But there were always ways around the problem, and for the man he loved?

“Do you remember this friend’s name?” Bodhi asked. “Perhaps this friend could help put you back in contact with your daughter. I could deliver your message.”

“That…that is very kind of you.”

He could, and he would. What he had dreamt didn’t matter. For the beautiful smile that banished Galen’s forlorn expression, he would pay any price.


End file.
